You'll Never Be Alone
by Sichan
Summary: When Hiro dies, it's up to Nall to help Ruby feel better. But, this whole ordeal brings back bad memories for him. A short NallxRuby story.


You'll Never Be Alone  
By: BlackLiGurl  
Lunar 2: Eternal Blue  
  
Note/Disclaimer: This is a short story. I hope you like it...I do not own any of the characters of Lunar or Lunar itself...Yada yada yada...but you already know that. If I owned it, I would be making my fanfics into an actual game. Well, this story has absolutely nothing to do with "Dragon Quest". It falls into a time period of it's own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been 60 years since Hiro and the others saved the world from Zophar's evil. Ruby had been taught by Nall how to morph into human form and that's how she usually stayed. She had long magenta hair and usually wore a pink dress with white fur. All was well until Hiro came down with an illness a few days after his birthday and it was obvious he wasn't going to last very long. At the Magic Guild one winter afternoon, Ruby sat at his side, crying, as he fought to stay alive. Everyone was gathered around them as well. She had never felt so helpless in her life. He put his hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away.  
"Ruby...don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry..."  
"But Hiro...what am I going to do without you? Where will I go?" she asked, her eyes beginning to burn with tears.  
"I think you already know..."  
"But I don't!"  
Ruby took his shaking hand down and held it close to her heart.  
"Hiro! Please don't leave me again!"  
"Oh, Ruby. I'll...always...be with you..."  
Hiro closed his eyes and breathed his last breath. Her eyes widened as his hand went limp in hers. She got up and began to run out of the mansion.  
"Poor Ruby..." Ronfar mumbled as he watched her leave.  
When she was about to reach the door, she bumped into someone. Ruby fell back and looked up at who she bumped into. It was Nall. He stared at her and scratched the back of his neck.  
"How is he?"  
"He's gone! Now get outta my way!"  
Ruby got up and pushed him out of her way as she ran out of the building. She ran through the forest, tears streaming down her face. When she ran out of breath, she collasped on her knees and cried into her hands. Meanwhile, Nall quietly went into the room where Hiro's body laid. Everyone else had already left the room so it was just him and the corpse. He kneeled down and looked at him.  
"I know what I have to do Hiro..." he mumbled, "I promise I'll take care of her. So rest in peace..."  
He got up, took one last look at Hiro and left to find Ruby. Nall knew what Ruby was going through. Hiro was the first of her friends to go and unfortunately, he was the one she was closest to. He had to let her know that she wasn't alone and never will be. Night was beginning to fall and it was starting to rain. Ruby sat on a stump, curled up into a ball to keep herself warm as the cold droplets of water fell on her. She could hear several monsters starting to gather around her. But she didn't care. She glared at the moving bushes.  
"Come and get me! I don't care!" she screamed.  
A group of Goblins emerged from the bushes she was glaring at. They surrounded her and prepared to kill their prey. She closed her eyes tightly as they got closer. Suddenly, there was a flash of bright white light. Ruby opened her eyes and saw her savior; a certain soaked young man with white hair and a brown streak. He walked over to her, panting.  
"What are you doing?" he said wearily as he pushed stray wet hair out of his face, "and I've been looking all over for you. What were you thinking sitting out here in the rain. You're going to get sick."  
"Go away, Nall!" she snapped.  
She turned her head away from him. Nall kneeled down so he could be at her level. He lifted his hand to her arm.  
"Now what makes you think I'll actually 'go away'? When have I ever actually 'gone away', hm?"  
"Just let me die! It's not like you actually care!" she said pushing his hand away.  
Nall stared at her, a little taken back by her statement. He shook his head slowly.  
"Don't be stupid..." he mumbled.  
Ruby growled and stood up. She glared down at him, tears burning her eyes.  
"Don't be stupid?! That's your way of comforting me?! You're not even sad that he's gone!!"  
"No...I'm just as sad as everyone else. I've just run out of tears to cry," he said matter-of-factly.  
"That's bull! You're glad he's dead!!"  
Nall closed his eyes and grumbled, furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance. Ruby turned around to walk away when Nall stood up and grabbed her wrist.  
"Stop!"  
"Leave me alone!"  
"No! I'll never leave you alone!" he yelled.  
Ruby pulled her wrist away from him and tried to slap him, but he stopped her hand and gently put it at her side. She growled and started punching him in the chest. He sighed and watched her sadly, her punches not really having any affect on him.  
"I understand what you're going through..."  
"Why won't you just go away and let me die in peace!" Ruby yelled, "my best friend's gone! I have nothing left to live for!"  
"You're wrong. There's always something to live for. Like the world of Lunar itself. It's a beautiful place filled with wonderful things like...clouds and fish...and people. We were created to protect it and THAT'S why we have eternal life. Not to mention, Jean, Ronfar, Lucia, Lemina, and Leo are still alive. Spend your time with them while you can because you'll regret it if you don't."  
"You just don't understand what I'm going through!!"  
"Don't say that...I've seen more people die than you could ever imagine. Most of them were very close to me. Yes, I was sad, just like you are. Yes, I wanted to die, just like you do. And yes, I was scared, just like you are. But, I was truely alone. I was one of a kind, the only one that lived for eternity. I had no one. No one to comfort me when I was sad. No one to tell me everything will be okay when I wanted to kill myself. No one to show any type of love or friendship toward me. Now can you think of actually being lonely like that?"  
She stopped hitting him and collasped into his arms, sobbing into his shirt. Nall sighed in relief and stroked her matted hair contently.  
"But I'll miss him, Nall! He was like...my first love!"  
His eyebrows twitched slightly and he froze for a moment when he heard her say that but he shrugged off his jealousy. HIS first true love, unrequiented or not, needed him and he couldn't show he was jealous of her dead friend.  
"Of course you'll miss him. That a given. But you'll always have fond...and not so fond...memories of him in your heart," Nall said softly, "if you get a box and put things in it that reminds you of our friends, it'll make you feel better."  
"But I'll be all alone when everyone else dies..."  
Nall pushed her away to look her in the eyes. She gazed up at his chocolate brown eyes as he fought back his urge to yell at her.  
"What do you mean? You have someone that will be with you forever and will guide you through the deaths of all of our friends."  
"Who?"  
"What the...! Me! I'm here for you! I'll always be here for you! I'd never let you feel the lonliness and heartbreak I had to. Okay?"  
Ruby looked away from him.  
"Yeah right. You'll just yell at me and tell me how dumb I'm being. Besides, like I said before, you don't care about me."  
"See...this is what makes me yell at you. If I didn't care, you'd be Goblin dinner and I wouldn't be here right now. Besides, I have nothing else to do. Why miss the chance to comfort a friend?"  
She nodded and started shivering. Nall took his jacket off and put it around Ruby's shoulders, along with his arm. He pulled her close to him and smiled.  
"Now, whaddaya say we go back to the Magic Guild where it's nice and warm because if we stand out here any longer, we'll catch a cold! And I'm not the person you would want to get sick."  
"Okay..." she said leaning on him, "I AM tired."  
"Why didn't you say so! I'll carry you!"  
Nall picked her up like a baby and headed back to Vane. He could feel her shaking all the way there. At the mansion, he brought her in a room and laid her down in the bed. He covered her with a silk quilt and smiled at her.  
"Too bad it's raining and cloudy. There was something I really wanted to show you that made me feel better when my friends died."  
"What was that?"  
"I'll just tell you the story Luna told me. When humans die, their spirits go to the Blue Star to help it recover. Also, when they die, if you look into the sky, you can see a shooting star flying across the sky toward that big blue floating ball. That's their spirit."  
Ruby smiled as she started to fall asleep.  
"That really does help me feel better. I wish I could have seen Hiro's spirit."  
He sat at the head of her bed, watching her sleep peacefully.  
"I'm glad I could help...you don't know how much you would have hurt me if anything had happened to you...more than your punches that's for sure," he whispered, "I love you...I wish I could tell that to you when you're awake. But you don't feel the same way."  
Nall kissed her on the forehead, sat on the floor beside her bed, and closed his eyes. He sat there as flashbacks of his friends' deaths began to roll in his mind. He shivered as he thought about being lonely like that again. Later that night, Ruby woke up and looked around. As she was about to step out of the bed, she looked down and stopped. Nall was laying on the floor by her bed.  
"Oops, sorry Nall. I almost stepped on you..."  
"That's okay..."  
She gasped as he turned around and looked up at her wearily.  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" she said.  
"No...I was already awake," Nall yawned.  
He shivered and sat up to let Ruby get past. She went over to the closet and took out another quilt. Nall watched her as she put the cover over him. Ruby smiled and sat on the bed. He glanced at the cover then at her.  
"What's this for?"  
"You're cold and still wet. I don't want you to get sick."  
"Well, I never said I was cold but I'll keep the cover just because you were being nice..."  
Ruby laughed at his boyish pride. She knew he was cold and that he was keeping the cover not because she was being nice, but because he wanted to be warm.  
"Nall, I never got the chance to thank you..."  
"For what?"  
"You know! Always being there for me, even when I was acting stupid. Thank you...you're a very good friend and you have a strong character, whether you want to admit it or not," she said, "You've looked out for me since the beginning and now you've helped me feel better about Hiro's death. And you've been through so much yet...you're still having fun and you've never lost yourself to sadness..."  
Nall chuckled softly and shook his head.  
"I'm more jaded than you think. Every day...I worry that the kids would leave me or you'd leave me...and I'd be alone again."  
Ruby looked at him shocked. She had always thought he was a happy, mischievous boy. She would have never thought he was still afraid he was going to be left alone.  
"I didn't know...you always act so brave!"  
He looked down and sighed sadly.  
"Seeing Hiro die...seeing you so sad and ready to throw your life away...reminded me of days long ago that I tried to forget. It's like the past has come back to haunt me."  
"Well, I'll come live with you at Taben's Peak."  
"I don't want you to think you have to...just because I'm upset..."  
"No, I want to! I don't have anywhere else to go! And it's like what you said...we're both going to live forever! So why not spend eternity together!"  
"How can you be so...cheerful? How do you do it?"  
"Because I know I'm not going to be alone. You see, I have someone to turn to when I'm feeling sad. And now you do too."  
She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek before laying back down and pulling the covers over her. He touched his cheek and stared straight ahead, blushing.  
"Goodnight Nall..."  
"Why'd you...?"  
"I said 'Goodnight'," he heard her say in her "case-closed" tone.  
Nall smiled and closed his eyes.  
"Ditto..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note: Ended kinda abruptly, didn't it? Makes me want to write another chapter but I'm trying to make a short story. If you want me to write another chapter, say so. 


End file.
